


Samandriel X Reader – Clouded Mind

by writeyouin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Samandriel survived, and the reader takes him in for protection. While they're together, the reader harbors some feelings for Heaven's cutest angel, thinking up some "scenarios"





	Samandriel X Reader – Clouded Mind

You really thought your spell on Castiel’s angel blade would have worked; perhaps if you were a stronger witch then Samandriel would still be alive now. You hadn’t even had a chance to tell him how you really felt about him. It had been only shortly after his rescue that Samandriel had warned you about how Naomi was controlling Castiel, that just made it worse because that meant that he knew he was going to die. Once you’d gleamed what you could from Samandriel about Naomi’s plans you set to work constructing quick spells on Castiel’s angel blade; it was almost a shame you were limited to what you all jokingly referred to as “Good magic”. A sacrifice would have probably succeeded, yet even if there had been time for a sacrifice you wouldn’t have done it anyway; just because you were a witch didn’t mean you had to be evil.

Now all that was left to do was lay on the sofa, devoid of all emotion; there were no tears left, they had long since stained your cheeks, there was only emptiness. After everything that had gone on recently, and all your memories with Samandriel in the bunker you had decided that it was best to be alone in a motel; it would be a short while before you were able to face everyone, especially Sam and Dean who would only make you feel worse in their attempts to comfort you.

Urgent knocking on the door snapped you out of your reverie and into anger, “I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE.” You shouted the words at the door, throwing it open and coming to a halt with a gasp, “Samandriel?”

Samandriel nodded, he waited for you to get over your apparent shock before speaking, “I don’t know how but your spells worked, you did it (Y/N), you saved me.”

You reached out a tentative hand, hesitating for a second before caressing his cheek; when you were sure he was really there you didn’t know where to begin, “What… how… What do we do now?”

“I need somewhere to hide (Y/N), if Naomi finds out that I’m alive then-”

You pulled him inside before he could say another word, “Come on.” You strode into the living room, Samandriel followed closely behind, sitting on the sofa at your indication.

“Thank you, I-”

“Wait.” You stopped him, “I need to get my head around this, just wait.” You took a deep breath, collecting your thoughts and organising them into the most important, “…Castiel took your body. How did you get back here?”

“The spells you did took time to work, it was only after Naomi was finished with my body that I woke up and escaped; no one guards the dead.”

“Okay. How did you get here?”

“Although I am now cut off from heaven, it seems that I still have a little of my own power.”

“Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know. For now, I need to, how is it you humans put it? Lay low? Yes, that’s it. I need to lay low until we can come up with a plan.”

“To defeat Naomi?”

“Maybe. Or perhaps we need a plan for me to be able to work undetected by her, I don’t understand everything yet but I vow in the name of God, my father, that I will serve as intended, for the good of humanity.”

You smiled, until Samandriel had said that you weren’t entirely sure that it was him; it was good to know that he still had the same, righteous heart, after all, accidental resurrections could certainly be messy.

“Alright,” you commented gently, “then we’ll stay here together until we can make our next move.”

“Thank you (Y/N), I’m glad you’re on my side to say the least.”

You nodded briefly, then left the room to make a call. You phoned Dean to tell him that you would be away for a while, recuperating from a recent use of magic that you’d used against another witch. It was all lies of course, but it bought the time you so direly needed.

* * *

The days spent with Samandriel rolled by, quickly turning into weeks. You had to constantly lie to Sam and Dean, telling them that you were following up various small cases; the excuses sufficed and they left you alone to go about your business. The problem wasn’t spending time with Samandriel, it was that you were spending too much time with him and while your feelings for him only grew, you still couldn’t bring yourself to tell him about them. It was on your fourth week together that you had had an exceptionally bad day, and to top it all off you made the bad decision to end it with cheap alcohol.

After only a few drinks you were a little beyond tipsy but not quite drunk. Samandriel was resting the sofa with a book while you were sat on your bed in a weak attempt to think about something other than him.

“ _What I’d give to have his arms around me._ ” You thought in your stupor, “ _Hell, what I’d give for more than that._ ”

Samandriel inclined his head towards you slightly, tuning into your thoughts yet never turning his attention fully away from his book.

“ _Those sweet, innocent lips. I wonder if he’s ever kissed anyone, better yet, if he’s ever been with anyone_.  _I’d love to be his first._ ”

Samandriel began blushing as various images of you and him together flooded his mind. Some were completely out of the realms of reality, for example he would never push you down, why would any human want to be pushed down? Was that really considered attractive? However, there were some interesting aspects to your imagination, like when you pondered how he’d hold you or if he’d kiss you at all. Those were the sorts of things that Samandriel wished to do, the problem being that he had little understanding of humans or how to gain your affections without disappointing you.

“ **Stop!** ” Samandriel shot up when your thoughts of undressing him began, “(Y/N),” he began, nervous about what he would tell you, “I- I can read your mind, you know that right?”

It was your turn to blush as you started stuttering apologies, “Oh no, Sammy, I am so sorry, I never meant to- It was an accident I swear, I mean- How long have you been listening?” You tapered off awkwardly.

“Since the start.”

You covered your face with your hands, murmuring incomprehensively, Samandriel looked into your mind again, sure that it would provide the answer, “ _Sam and Dean used to tease me in the bunker because they thought you had a crush on me. They planted this seed, I never thought for a second that you’d actually want to be with me-_ ”

Your thoughts stopped when Samandriel brought your hands from your face so you’d have to face him, “I-if it makes you feel any better,” he took a calming breath, “I would like to try.”

“Try?”

“Kissing I mean. I’ve never done it before.”

“Oh Sammy,” you were touched by his thoughtfulness, “You don’t have to do this just because-”

“I’m not. If it’s with you then I want to try it, I like you, and if this is what you do with people you like then I want to try.”

You paused, something which Samandriel took for consent. He cupped your cheek with a warm hand, then closed his eyes and leaned in for a small kiss just like he’d seen in a few movies that you’d watched together. You opened your eyes when he pulled away, the kiss had only lasted mere seconds.

“So?” you asked apprehensively.

“I liked it,” Samandriel answered quietly, “Can I try again?”

You nodded, for once happy at your blunder and hoping that the night would progress into more kisses with your very own, sweet angel.


End file.
